Osmund Saddler
'''Osmund Saddler '''is the main antagonist of ''Resident Evil 4. ''He is the religious leader of the cult known as the Los Illuminados. History Background Some time before 2004, Osmund Saddler had converted the local population into his cult, whose original aim was to free Plaga parasites from the caverns underneath a nearby castle. His plan for Ashley Graham was to infect her with one of the parasites and send her back to the United States. She was then to infect her father, President Graham, who would then control the nation under Saddler's command. He also intended to use the ransom money to fund the Los Illuminados' propagation. Resident Evil 4 Saddler encountered Leon S. Kennedy and Ashley frequently, first setting his Ganado on them, then using his growing power over their Plaga-infected bodies to control their actions. He killed Luis Sera for betraying him by impaling him with his tentacle tail when he was about to give Leon the pills to supress the growth of the Plaga in his body along with a sample of a Plaga. Saddler hired Jack Krauser to dispose of Leon after realizing that Ramon Salazar would not succeed in doing so, but it was later revealed that he didn't fully trust Krauser and was looking for a way to get rid of him. He briefly fought Ada Wong after she helped Leon free Ashley for the final time. Though he was defeated, he still managed to capture her. Finally, Leon confronted Saddler on a platform high above the island, saving Ada. With no further options left, Saddler transformed himself into a massive, multi-legged monstrosity, with the remains of his Human body dangling from the center of the beast. Despite Saddler's considerable strength in this form, Leon managed to kill him by using a rocket launcher he received from Ada, ending the Los Illuminados' plans once and for all. Personality Abilities Due to his Plaga, Osmund Saddler is capable of superhuman strength, agility and speed and is extremely durable being depicted as taking several rounds of sub-machine gun bullets and not only flinch at all, but also expel the bullets from his hand. Owing to his Dominant Species Plaga, he was perfectly capable of exercising near-total control over various Plaga infected people at least those infected with the subordinate-strain Plaga. Of the various Plaga hosts, Saddler apparently is the one most affected with his Plaga infection to the extent that even in his human form, he barely qualifies as a human being. As such, he frequently does partial transformations such as turning his right hand into a Plaga tentacle, as well as forming a tentacle near his abdomen. He also has his eye appear on his mouth. When fully mutated, his entire head transforms into a large spider-like creature with eyes on the kneecaps and a long three-pronged neck showing his face with the eye on the mouth, with all that remains of the human form dangling from below like a cacoon, and even then only having his left arm remaining unchanged while his right arm and legs are reduced to tentacles. Quotes *"If you must know, my name is Osmund Saddler, the master of this fine...religious community." *"The American prevailing is a cliche that only happens in your Hollywood movies! Oh, Mr. Kennedy, you entertain me! To show my appreciation, I will help you awaken from your world of cliches!" *"Feeble humans. Let us give you our power. Soon, you will become unable to resist this...intoxicating power." *" Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Cult Leaders Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Hegemony Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mutated Characters Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Fanatics Category:Master Manipulators Category:Deceased Characters Category:Eye Monsters Category:Homicidal Maniacs